Une boite, un secret
by lilicat
Summary: Naruto trouve une boite mystérieuse devant sa porte. Une ombre rode dans les rues de Konoha. Tout a commencé onze ans plus tôt. OS pour l'anniversaire de Naruto.


Disclamer: Naruto, son univers et ses compagnons ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Une boite, un secret.**

L'ombre glisse furtivement dans les rues de Konoha. En ce début de soirée la pénombre ambiante l'aide à passer inaperçue. Trois ans qu'elle n'est pas venue, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir, la raison de sa présence dans ces rues n'était pas là, partie en entraînement avec un certain Jiraya d'après ses sources. Arrivé devant un vieil immeuble, l'ombre monte rapidement au dernier étage et s'approche toujours aussi discrètement de sa destination. En passant devant une fenêtre elle jette un coup d'œil à la scène se déroulant de l'autre côté de la vitre. Attablés autour d'une table basse croulante de victuailles variées, huit jeunes hommes jouent aux cartes, plaisantent, rient, s'amusent, se querellent. Une soirée entre amis. L'ombre esquisse un sourire, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer et la tristesse n'est pas de mise. Mais pourquoi donc l'hurluberlu en combinaison verte fait-il des pompes avec son ami sur le dos ? Elle lève un sourcil dubitatif avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa route. De toute façon elle n'a jamais compris les élucubrations de celui-là. S'arrêtant devant une porte, elle pose un objet au sol, frappe au battant et s'éclipse rapidement.

Naruto regarde son salon et sourit. Les garçons de sa promotion lui ont fait la surprise quelques heures auparavant de débarquer les bras pleins de vivres pour « passer une soirée entre potes » dixit Kiba, et depuis ils squattent sa table basse. Lee toujours aussi enthousiaste fait des pompes parce qu'il a perdu au poker, Néji assis sur le dos de son coéquipier compte les pompes effectuées pendant que Kiba chatouille avec une plume, trouvée on ne sait où, le nez de Lee dans l'espoir fou de le déconcentrer, et que Shikamaru soupire en râlant après Akamaru qui lui fouette le visage de sa queue.

Naruto reporte son attention à son jeu, pas question de perdre le tournoi de poker improvisé par ses amis. Face à lui Shino reste imperturbable, impossible de deviner quoique se soit sur son visage, enfin sur le peu qu'on en voit, à ses côtés Chôji grignote des chips tout en évitant soigneusement qu'Akamaru ne bave dessus. Saï, le dernier concurrent, pose ses cartes sur la table dévoilant un brelan qui fait soupirer de dépit Naruto, il n'a pas mieux, il a perdu.

Un coup à la porte attire son attention, il se lève et va ouvrir tout en se demandant qui peut bien venir chez lui à cette heure. Derrière la porte il n'y a personne, juste une boite posée à même le sol, une simple boite blanche, sans nom, ni ruban, rien. Naruto sent son cœur raté un battement avant de reprendre une course effrénée quand une idée folle germe dans son esprit. C'est en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par cet espoir fou qu'il cherche en vain une présence, un chakra, un signe quelconque pouvant révéler l'origine de cette boite.

Onze ans auparavant.

Un petit garçon montait les escaliers du vieil immeuble avec précaution. Il faisait très attention à son chargement, une simple boite blanche, mais il s'était donné tellement de mal pour faire ce qu'elle contenait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la faire tomber. Il espérait sincèrement que ça ferait plaisir au petit garçon blond, Naruto, qui avait l'air si triste ce matin. Il l'avait vu en se promenant avec sa mère, il avait tout de suite était attiré par ces cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux si bleus, il n'en n'avait jamais vu de tel encore. Puis il avait remarqué la tristesse peinte sur les traits du garçonnet, il avait alors interrogé sa mère, puis l'avait supplié de l'aider à rendre le sourire à Naruto. Sa mère s'était laissée convaincre facilement et l'avait aidé à la préparation de son colis, c'est même elle qui avait choisi la boite, et qui lui avait donné l'adresse. Arrivé devant une porte, le petit garçon hésita, comment faire pour frapper sans lâcher la boite ? Après réflexion il posa la boite au sol et frappa avant de la reprendre, attendant le cœur battant d'appréhension que la porte s'ouvre. Et si Naruto n'aimait pas ? S'il refusait son présent ? La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon blond qui regarda surpris la boite qu'il lui tendait.

Naruto s'ennuyait seul chez lui. Ce matin il avait été se promené dans les rues de Konoha mais les regards mauvais qu'il sentait constamment sur lui l'avaient poussés à rentrer rapidement. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour particulier, enfin c'était ce que tous les autres enfants disaient quand venait leur tour, mais pour lui c'était un jour comme un autre. Il était seul et personne ne pensait à lui, quoique si peut-être que quelques personnes pensaient à lui, mais certainement pas en bien. Il n'avait personne pour fêter ce jour avec lui, personne pour lui sourire. Il feuilletait tristement un livre d'image quand on frappa à la porte. Méfiant il ouvrit doucement le battant pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une boite. C'est surpris qu'il pencha la tête pour voir que c'était un petit garçon qui lui tendait cette boite.

« Tiens c'est pour toi . » lui dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire

« Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? » Naruto se méfiait, ce gamin il l'avait déjà aperçu de loin et jamais il n'avait semblé s'intéresser à lui. Peut-être voulait-il lui jouer un mauvais tour ? Aprés tout ce ne serait pas le premier enfant à lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Le petit garçon voyait bien que le petit blond était méfiant, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et expliqua :

« C'est ton anniversaire, non ? C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit, elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas de maman pour te faire un gâteau. Alors moi je t'en ai fait un, parce que c'est triste de pas avoir de gâteau à son anniversaire. »

Oui il avait été si triste en pensant que ce petit garçon n'aurait personne pour lui faire un gâteau, ni pour lui faire de cadeau. Sa maman disait toujours qu'un anniversaire sans gâteau, ni personne pour le fêter ce n'était pas vraiment un anniversaire. Elle disait aussi que tout les enfants devraient pouvoir fêter ce jour là. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains, supplié sa mère se l'aider à faire un gâteau et il avait vaincu sa timidité pour l'apporter à ce petit blondinet qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

Naruto avait été stupéfait, ce petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas lui avait fait un gâteau pour son anniversaire. N'osant pas encore trop y croire, il avait pris la boite que lui tendait toujours son jeune interlocuteur. Doucement il en soulèva le couvercle, découvrant à l'intérieur un simple gâteau rond, sentant bon le chocolat, des bougies et un briquet. Alors il lui avait vraiment fait un gâteau ? Naruto avait levé des yeux étonnés vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixait avec appréhension, attendant sa réaction.

« C'est un gâteau au chocolat. Je t'ai mis des bougies aussi et un briquet pour les allumer. » Le petit garçon s'était expliqué doucement, Naruto ne souriait pas, peut-être que le gâteau ne lui plaisait pas ? Face à l'absence de réaction du jeune garçon sa timidité reprenait le dessus, il était impressionné par les yeux bleus fixés sur lui, il avait peur que Naruto ne rejette son cadeau. Il inspira pour se donner encore un peu de courage et rajouta en souriant:

« Oh, et je t'ai fait un dessin aussi, tiens ! »

Naruto pris la feuille qui lui été tendue, toujours légèrement incrédule, mais plus confiant face au sourire qui lui été adressé. Ce sourire n'avait rien de moqueur ou de mauvais, c'était un sourire timide mais sincère. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions et ses yeux n'était pas rempli de cette haine, de ce mépris, de cette pitié, qu'il voyait habituellement dans le regard des autres. Reportant son attention sur la boite, il s'étonna :

« Mais pourquoi des bougies ? »

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'étaient agrandis de surprise avant qu'il ne demande:

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Devant la réponse négative de Naruto, il s'était lancé dans une explication enjouée, ravi de pourvoir apprendre quelque chose à son vis-à-vis:

« Tu mets les bougies sur le gâteau, une par an. Tu as cinq ans aujourd'hui donc il faut mettre cinq bougies. Tu les allume avec le briquet, comme ça, tu fermes les yeux et tu fais un vœu, puis tu souffles les bougies, comme ça. Si tu arrives à toutes les souffler d'un coup alors ton vœu se réalisera dans l'année. »

Il avait illustré son petit discours avec des gestes, tirant pour sa plus grande joie un sourire de Naruto.

« C'est vrai ? Merci. » Le remerciement du blondinet l'avait soulagé. Il était content de faire plaisir à ce petit garçon.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander Naruto. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pensait à lui en bien, la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de gentil pour lui et c'était ce petit garçon inconnu qui lui offrait son premier gâteau d'anniversaire. Lui qui n'avait d'habitude droit qu'au mépris des autres s'interrogeait sur les raisons de ce geste amical.

« Parce que je t'ai vu ce matin et tu avais l'air triste. Puis maman m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire. Et il ne faut pas être triste à son anniversaire, alors je t'ai fait un gâteau puisque tu n'as pas de maman pour t'en faire un, et le dessin c'est mon cadeau. Bon anniversaire ! »

Le petit garçon avait conclu son laïus par cette exclamation joyeuse et accompagnée d'un grand sourire heureux.

Naruto était ému, profondément ému. C'était la première fois qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire, et voir cet enfant le lui souhaiter avec un tel sourire et une telle sincérité, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois il était heureux, vraiment et simplement heureux.

Le jeune garçon vit les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face se brouiller de larmes et s'affola.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas ses cadeaux? Une pointe de tristesse envahi le petit garçon à cette idée.

Naruto s'empressa de le rassurer, lui faisant un sourire lumineux.

« J'aime beaucoup le chocolat, et tu n'as rien dit de mal. Si je pleure c'est parce que ça me fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! »

Rassuré le petit garçon lui avait rendu son sourire puis lui avait dit avant de tourner les talons :

« Si ça te fait plaisir, je suis content, je t'en referai un tout les ans, promis ! »

C'est en le voyant partir que Naruto avait réalisé qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

Son cri était resté sans réponse. Dévalant les escaliers à toute allure, le cœur rempli de fierté pour avoir réussi à rendre le sourire à cet enfant qui avait l'air si triste ce matin même, le petit garçon ne l'avait pas entendu.

Naruto était rentré dans son appartement, le cœur joyeux, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et quelqu'un avait pensé à lui.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ramènes toi ! »

Ce cri, probablement Kiba, ramène Naruto à l'instant présent. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur cette boite maintenant dans ces mains ? Probablement de longues minutes déjà. Il lève une dernière fois les yeux, espérant sans trop y croire sentir _sa_ présence. Mais rien. Tournant les talons, Naruto rentre dans son appartement et referme la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'est pas prudent d'être là, elle le sait, mais l'ombre a beau se réprimander intérieurement, elle ne bouge pas. D'où elle est, elle n'a rien perdu de la scène, et elle a parfaitement vu le visage de Naruto passant de la surprise à l'incrédulité puis l'espoir. Elle a beau savoir que c'est risqué, c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne peut résister à l'envie de regarder, de le regarder, notant au passage les évolutions survenues au cours des trois dernières années.

Naruto a grandi, son visage est plus mûr et il semble s'être musclé, en tout cas il a l'air d'aller bien. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement inquiète, après tout ce type est increvable, mais bon quand même un peu. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il semble s'être remis. L'ombre soupire, blasée, en voyant les jeunes hommes dans le salon accueillir bruyamment, vraiment très bruyamment, leur ami. Mais malgré toute l'agitation Naruto ne semble pas les entendre.

« Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ? Et c'est quoi ça? » Kiba est le premier à s'adresser à Naruto qui entre dans le salon pointant du doigt le carton blanc que son ami tient dans ses mains.

« Peut-être un cadeau de la part d'une admiratrice secrète. » Tout les regards se tournent vers Saï qui se voyant muettement interrogé, précise sa pensée :

« J'ai lu dans un livre que quand une fille admire un garçon mais qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire, elle le montre en lui offrant des cadeaux de manière anonyme. »

Shikamaru soupire alors que Lee et Kiba partent en conjoncture sur l'identité de l'hypothétique admiratrice secrète de leur ami, Chôji demande si ça se mange et Néji conseille à Saï de changer de lecture, Shino lui proposant alors des essais sur les comportements sociaux des insectes.

Mais Naruto n'entend rien de tout cela, son attention toute entière tournée vers la boite entre ses boite qui contient, il l'espère, le plus beau des trésors, la preuve qu'_il_ a pensé à lui, la preuve qu'_il_ n'a pas oublié cette promesse faite onze ans plus tôt. Le coeur battant la chamade, Naruto dépose le paquet sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Il n'entend pas le silence interrogatif qui s'est instauré dans son petit appartement, il ne voit pas les regards curieux de ses amis, il ne sent pas l'odeur de brûlé qui commence à se répandre avant que Néji n'aille éteindre le feu sous la casserole de riz. Il n'entend que la course effrénée de son coeur, il ne voit que le gâteau rond tout simple, les seize bougies et le briquet, il ne sent que le doux parfum de chocolat qui embaume la boite.

L'ombre ne quitte pas Naruto des yeux, se gorge de ces expressions et quand elle voit l'unique larme qui coule sur la joue du jeune homme après qu'il eu soulevé le couvercle de la boite, son coeur se serre. L'espace d'un instant elle a l'envie folle et irréalisable d'aller essuyer cette unique perle d'eau salée, elle ne pensait pas que Naruto serait touché à ce point par son geste, elle ne pensait pas être touchée à ce point par l'attitude du jeune homme. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois, elle se souvient parfaitement d'il y a dix ans, elle avait failli rompre sa promesse, son père avait découvert, dieu sait comment, qu'elle avait offert un gâteau à l'enfant-renard le jour de son anniversaire et lui avait formellement interdit de recommencer. C'est grâce à la tendre complicité de sa tante qu'elle avait pu faire le gâteau promis et aller le déposer. Elle l'avait alors simplement laissé devant la porte après avoir frappé, mais n'avait pu résister à l'envie de revoir le sourire lumineux du garçonnet. Elle s'était alors cachée dans un coin et avait observée, fascinée malgré elle par les expressions de Naruto. Depuis chaque année, elle effectue le même rituel, et cette année encore, malgré les risques, elle l'observe toujours aussi fascinée. Les deux années précédentes, Naruto étant perdu quelque part en pleine nature, elle n'avait pas pu lui offrir son gâteau, et ce rituel instauré depuis tant d'année lui avait étrangement manqué, teintant d'amertume ce jour précis de l'année .

Une unique larme coule sur la joue de Naruto. Larme de joie parce qu'_il_ y a pensé, larme de soulagement parce qu'_il_ est vivant, larme de peine parce qu'_il_ n'est pas là, larme de colère parce qu'_il_ était là si près mais invisible, insaisissable, larme d'émotion face à un présent qu'on attendait plus. Depuis onze ans, à chacun de ses anniversaires, _il_ lui avait offert un gâteau, le nombre exact de bougies, un briquet et un dessin, devenu mot avec le temps. Mais jamais plus depuis la première fois _il_ ne le lui avait remis en main propre, le déposant au pas de sa porte avant de s'éclipser. Durant son voyage avec Jiraya, personne ne lui avait offert de gâteau au chocolat pour son anniversaire et ça lui avait manqué. D'autant plus que Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il en recevrait de nouveau un jour, et cette pensée lui avait pesé comme tant de regrets amers. Pour la première fois il est heureux d'avoir eu tord.

« Hmm! Il a l'air bien bon ce gâteau! » L'exclamation de Chôji qui lui secoue le bras sort Naruto de sa contemplation. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se retourne vers ses amis et pose le gâteau sur la table. Ceux-ci curieux l'interroge sur la provenance du dessert, mais Naruto élude toute leurs questions avec humour tout en disposant et allumant les bougies. Puis il effectue son rituel, le même depuis onze ans, il s'agenouille devant la table basse, joint ses mains devant lui, ferme les yeux et fait un voeu.

Le voeu de revoir ce petit garçon qui lui a offert son premier anniversaire, celui qui lui en offre un tout les ans. Revoir ce petit garçon qui a bien grandi, qui est devenu son rival puis son ami, son meilleur ami, mais qui n'est plus là.

C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que l'ombre voit Naruto se retourner vers ses amis, mettre les bougies sur le gâteau et les allumées avant d'effectuer son rituel. Comme chaque année, elle se demande quel peut être le voeu de Naruto, quoique cette année, elle a bien une ou deux idées. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant un des jeunes hommes présents être retenu par deux autres. Heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon le temps que Naruto fasse son voeu le gâteau serait englouti par ce gourmand, ou par le gros chien blanc que son maître retient avec difficulté. L'ombre se félicite intérieurement d'avoir fait un gâteau plus gros cette année que d'habitude pour compenser les deux années précédentes.

Rouvrant les yeux Naruto prend une grande inspiration avant de souffler toutes ses bougies d'un coup. Un sentiment de fierté vient s'ajouter à l'espoir, il a réussi, son voeu va se réaliser, il va _le_ revoir et ce avant son prochain anniversaire. C'est le coeur en fête que Naruto partage son gâteau avec ses camarades. Oui, cette année c'est un très bon anniversaire.

Voyant Naruto souffler ses bougies d'un seul coup, l'ombre murmure : « Félicitations! ».

Dans l'appartement les applaudissements crépitent et les félicitations fusent.

« Dieu qu'ils sont bruyants! » soupire-t-elle.

Elle regarde les huit jeunes hommes déguster le gâteau dans la joie et la bonne humeur et ne peut retenir un léger ricanement, certaine que s'ils savaient qui l'avait fait, ils auraient une toute autre réaction.

Une fois le dessert fini, Naruto prend pour prétexte d'aller jeter la boite aux ordures pour sortir de chez lui. En vérité il ne veut pas que ses amis voient le mot joint au gâteau. Partager le gâteau il le fait avec plaisir, mais ce mot qu'_il_ a laissé au fond de la boite n'appartient qu'à lui. C'est un cadeau pour lui, _son_ cadeau. Arrivé devant les poubelles il sort la feuille de papier blanc pliée en quatre, la déplie, la lit puis murmure un « Merci » tremblant. Les émotions le submergent et il prend quelques minutes pour savourer le souvenir de ce petit garçon souriant qui lui tendait un dessin. Petit garçon qui va bien, qui ne l'a pas oublié, qui pense à lui. Il explose de bonheur à cette simple pensée, des milliers de bulles d'euphorie allégeant son coeur.

L'ombre ne s'étonne même plus de la vague d'affection qui la submerge quand elle entend ce simple « Merci » tremblant d'émotion. Naruto lui a toujours fait ressentir des sentiments étrangement forts et contradictoires, l'énervement, le calme, le ressentiment, l'affection, la colère, la joie, l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parte aussi discrètement qu'elle est venue. Elle reviendra l'année prochaine, enfin si tout va bien, et si Naruto ne repart pas en vadrouille aux quatre coins du monde.

Naruto rejoint son appartement le sourire aux lèvres, la précieuse feuille de papier bien caché dans le fond de sa poche. Sa bonne humeur décuplée il défie Shikamaru au shôji et perd lamentablement, fait des pompes avec Lee, course Kiba dans tout son appartement, entreprend la tâche difficile de faire rire Néji en le chatouillant, s'attire les foudres de Shino en écrasant une araignée, sauve de justesse sa réserve de chocolat découverte par Chôji, explique tant bien que mal les subtilités des relations amicales entre garçons à Saï et bataille avec Akamaru pour récupérer son bonnet de nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard de nouveau seul chez lui, Naruto range un peu avant de se coucher, il sourit en relisant la lettre qui était dans la boite. Il est heureux, simplement heureux. Il ricane en imaginant la tête qu'auraient fait ses amis s'ils avaient su d'où venait le gâteau qu'ils ont dévoré. Sûr qu'ils seraient restés sur le cul.

Dans un appartement, au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble dort un jeune homme blond. Dans sa main reposant sur l'oreiller, sur une simple feuille de papier blanc est écrit un secret. Secret partagé depuis onze ans, secrets de deux petits garçons, secret de deux amis, secret qui tient en trois mots et une signature:

« Bon anniversaire crétin. Sasuke. »

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu si oui, ou si non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Un grand merci à Céline pour sa relecture.

Un grand merci aussi à Yzanmyo pour ces précieux conseils.

Et bon anniversaire Naruto!


End file.
